


Tell Me Where It Hurts [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fuwa fuwa, teaching your robot boyfriend to put band-aids on a hurt kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tells Clear about healing, and how some wounds can't be seen. It doesn't mean they can't be mended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Where It Hurts [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me Where It Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241642) by [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus). 



> Super thank you to Hitsugi_Zirkus for allowing me to read this work. It was just too adorable...
> 
> Ending music by Nathanael Platier. He's amazing!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2xuWvslA3s

**Title:**  Tell Me Where It Hurts  
 **Fandom** : DRAMAtical Murder  
 **Author** : [Hitsugi_Zirkus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/profile)  
 **Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
 **Pairing:**  Clear/Seragaki Aoba  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length:**  10:31  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4aDZVTzZlcDJqeGM/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/aWYyJHrlce/Oriiana_-_Tell_Me_Where_It_Hur.html)**

Have a fic request? Send me a message on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
